digimon_young_tamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kari Kamiya
Kari Kamiya is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Young Tamers. She is a Digidestined partnered to Gatomon. She is the daughter of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya and the younger sister of Tai Kamiya. She is the love interest and later wife of Davis Motomiya and is the mother of one daughter named Kairi Motomiya, and an unborn son. She is set to appear as an new character in Enter Kari and TK. Description Kari is kind and sweet by nature always looking for the best in people avoiding fights whenever possible. Story Digimon Adventure: The Movie Kari first appeared as a young toddler who is the younger sister of Tai Kamiya. She met her first Digimon: Agumon along with her older brother. During a fight with Parrotmon, Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to protect Kari and Tai from Parrotmon. Digimon Adventure My Sister's Keeper When she was 5, she had a fever and was staying home from kindergarten, Tai took her to the park to cheer her up, but she ended up fainting. She was then taken to the hospital immediately and her brother was slapped for endangering her. Kari was diagnosed with pneumonia. She nearly died, but was able to survive. When her parents brought her home from the hospital, Kari told Tai that she was sorry she couldn't play soccer correctly and that he probably will never want to play with her again. When she said those words, Tai regretted it and this regret stuck with him until he was older reminding him of taking better care of his little sister. Home Away from Home Kari couldn't go to summer camp with Tai as she has been sick home with a summer cold. She made her first debut when a warphole brought Tai and his partner, Koromon back to Tokyo, Japan. Kari greeted him and she hung out with him until he had to leave encouraging him and reassuring him. She followed Tai and told him that she wanted to go to the Digital World with him, but Tai kept trying to tell her that it was too dangerous. Ogremon, a former enemy of the Digidestined took this moment to attempt to attack and kill Kari and Tai, but Koromon managed to protect the two siblings and he managed to Digivolve to Agumon who sent Ogremon back into the Digital World. In order to be with his partner, Tai decided he had to go to the Digital World too. Kari begged him to stay home, but Tai told her to go wait for their parents. Kari realized Tai was right and said goodbye to him letting him. It wasn't known at the time, but Kari had a Digivice of her own and was soon going to be revealed to be a Digidestined. The Eighth Digivice Kari reappeared feeding the family's cat, Miko and heard her parents coming home and greeted them. Kari watched TV with her father laughing at a funny show. Later, Tai asked her if she had a Digivice, but unfortunately after Miko knocked it out the window, Kari said no. Gatomon Comes Calling Kari was looking for Miko in the park when she came across Gatomon and recognizes her as a Digimon treating her with kindness. Gatomon realizes that Kari is no ordinary child and decides that she must kill her, but can't bring herself to. The Eighth Child Revealed Kari was sitting on the couch watching TV with Tai while Agumon was hiding under the table and was stealing food. Wizardmon helped Gatomon remember her past and her true identity. She realized that she was looking for someone that she was programmed to bond with and realized that someone was Kari. She and Wizardmon approached Kari and they discovered that Kari was the eighth child that Myotismon was looking for. Tai comes out and confronts Gatomon and Wizardmon to protect Kari. But Kari tries to defend them and when Agumon aims a blast at Gatomon, it makes a sudden turn towards Kari, but Gatomon pushes her out of the way getting in the way of the blast herself. Kari cries out and asks Gatomon if she's okay. Wizardmon and Gatomon tell Kari and Tai everything they know and set out to retrieve Kari's crest, the Crest of Light from Myotismon. When they were watching the fight from far away, Tai and Agumon went to help, but Kari wanted to go with them, but she was told to stay behind. Kari then makes a final scene in this episode telling Gatomon that she misses her and that she hopes she's okay. Flower Power Kari appears looking out the window, but Tai tells her to come and go to sleep as she should. The next morning, their mother, Yuuko is cleaning dishes and hears the doorbell ring, she goes to answer it and gets captured by Bakemon. Some Bakemon attempt to capture Kari and Tai, but Agumon protects them. They attempt to rescue their mother, but she is taken away. City Under Siege Kari and Tai try to find someplace to hide and Matt, TK's older brother is told the whole entire story and is asked to look after Kari. After a while, Sora meets up with them. But they are cornered and attacked by Phantomon and two other Digimon. Kari gives herself up to protect her friends and she is captured. Wizardmon's Gift Kari is captured and taken to Myotismon. Myotismon appears holding Gatomon and he confronts Kari asking her why she gave herself up. Kari explains and Myotismon calls her a thoughtful little girl. He then prepares to kill Kari and Gatomon. The other Digidestined and their Digimon fight to save her. But when Myotismon launches a deadly blast at Kari and Gatomon that would've killed them both, Wizardmon takes the blow for them ending up dying as a tearful Kari and Gatomon come to his side. Kari's grief activates her crest of Light which allows Gatomon to Digivolve to Angewomon and she destroys Myotismon with her celestial wing. The Fight against VenomMyotismon Kari helps fight agains VenomMyotismon. Return to the Digital World Realizing that the Digital World is in danger, Kari and Gatomon join the other Digidestined into going back to the Digital World. The Fight against the Dark Masters Kari participates in the fight against the Dark Master. But she often gets herself into danger and has to be saved. Saving the Digital World Kari and Angewomon help save the Digital World. Soon the she and the others have to go back to Earth and they have to leave their Digimon behind. Kari gives Gatomon her whistle and promises to see her again. Kari is then last seen waving along with the other Digidestined. Digimon Adventure 02 Kari appears as an young teen at age 12-13. She no longer gets sick and has a healthier body. She meets up with Gatomon again. Gatomon explains how that a human boy who calls himself the Digimon Emperor was attempting to turn all Digimon into slaves. Kari helps fight against the Digimon Emperor. She and TK are often very mean to Davis, the new leader of the Digidestined who has a huge crush on Kari. When Kari ends up in the Dark Ocean, she is saved by TK, Pegasusmon and Angewomon. She and TK gives hints of possible romance for each other. Kari helps the Digimon Emperor redeem himself. She fights against Arkuneimon and Mummymon and helps comfort Ken Ichijouji who was previously the Digimon Emperor. In the real world, Kari helps the new team fight against real Digimon. When Ken is kidnapped, she helps rescue him. She and the other Digidestined fight against the final threat and the one that has been using Ken, Arkuneimon, Mummymon, and Yukio Oikawa as pawns: MaloMyotismon and destroys him for good. At the end, she marries an unknown husband which is neither TK nor Davis and has a son with him. This is possibly to break any tension between marrying TK and Davis and is possibly because she doesn't want to break Davis's heart. Her son is partnered to a Salamon and has inherited her whistle she had as an kid. Digimon Adventure Tri This isn't considered canon to this timeline, Kari never lost her partner Digimon to a virus and Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Davis were never defeated by Alphamon and were never ignored by the Digidestined. Digimon Young Tamers After Kari realized how mean she was being to Davis, Ken, and Cody, she left the group for a while and promised to come back when she was much nicer. TK who was also guilty came with her. Kari hints possible feelings towards Davis in this Fanfic series. TK is revealed to still have a crush on Kari. Kari is 15-16-years-old in this series. In Operation Mission: Rescue Kari, the scientists accidently capture Kari instead of her partner, Gatomon and decided to keep her as an hostage in order to make the Tamers hand over their Digimon, but they managed to rescue her without giving up their Digimon. In Digimon Tamers Union, Gatomon couldn't Digivolve for a while and Kari didn't know why which made Gatomon vulnerable to evil attacks and enslavement attempts. It was later revealed the D-3s were outdated and Kari's had to be upgraded to a D-Power in order for Gatomon to Digivolve. Kari is now able to Biomerge with Gatomon. Digimon Tamers Union Kari is a major character in this series. When Makuramon comes back for revenge, Kari is kidnapped by him and his army of Gotsumon. In the epilogue, Kari is revealed to be married to Davis Motomiya and has one daughter named Kairi Motomiya with him and is pregnant with their son. Digivices Kari has own a number of different Digivices. Here are the ones that are known. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Digidestined Category:Tamers Category:Young Tamers Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Japanese Category:Love Targets Category:The Youngest in her family Category:Students at Odaiba High School Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Mothers